Petey Piranha
Character Description Video Game Description Petey Piranha is an abnormally large mutant Piranha Plant with petals on his head all around his chin. His first appearance is in Super Mario Sunshine, and since then has become a common boss in Mario titles, despite seemingly being destroyed after each encounter. He also consistently appears in sports games and spin-offs. Petey Piranha is thought to be a loyal follower of Bowser, but this is undetermined. It is quite likely that he is the ruler of his kind, as suggested by his Japanese name, Boss Pakkun, "Pakkun Flower" being the Japanese name for the Piranha Plant. He has multiple special powers that set him apart from normal Piranha Plants, including spitting Goop, flying, and attacking with vines. StacheBros Description In the StacheBros universe, Petey Piranha is most commonly depicted as an under grown flower with a french accent. His full name is Peter Henry Piranha, but usually is referred to as simply "Petey". Petey is predominately a villain, having served as one of the last new recruits to Bowser's Koopa Troop, and having sought out to fulfill his own independent evil schemes. Early Life Conception Petey Piranha originated as a seed that came from a foreign piranha plant. The location of this foreign place is never identified, but considering Petey speaks with a French accent, it is likely that he was conceived in French territory. One day, a strong gust of wind carried Petey's seed across the ocean, landing in the tropical paradise of Isle Delfino. This island is known for having the richest soil that plants can only dream of. To Petey's luck, he was planted, and grew to an enormous size due to the soil's rich properties. Problem at Pinna Park Shortly after Petey Piranha's birth, the citizens of Isle Delfino invited Super Mario to cut the ribbon at the grand unveiling ceremony of a new amusement park named Pinna Park. Mario was invited due to his fame as a crime fighting plumber. Mario's plumbing skills intrigued Petey, thus prompting him to want to use Mario's talents in the future. Petey Piranha wanted to have some fun at Pinna Park with everyone else, but was told that his gargantuan size was scarring away natives and tourists. Instead of peacefully asking the overgrown Piranha Plant to leave, the park's maintenance ordered Mario to attack the foul beast. Petey had done nothing wrong, but was viewed as a monster. This very encounter caused Petey to snap, giving him an evil mentality, and a thirst for revenge. Mario's beating was so powerful that the beast wilted down to a seed. Over a span of a number of years, Petey's seed travelled with the wind and sea. During this movement, he briefly passed Yoshi's Island, noting the location's unique properties and inhabitants. Eventually, his seed landed in Mushroom Woods. The soil in this forrest was tainted, causing Petey to grow to a much shorter size than before. The dispute at Pinna Park happened before the events of Super Mario Sunshine. Big Bros Beginnings Mushroom Woods Petey Piranha is the main antagonist throughout season one of "Mario & Luigi! Stache Bros". After being reborn in a smaller size, Petey recalls his hatred for Mario, and immediately attacks a local village of apes saying "he wants the red man". Donkey Kong rises to the task and kidnaps Mario in the woods taking him to the "red plant-a-ma-bob". While in seed form, Petey developed an evil scheme that would not only regrow him to full size, but would allow him to defeat his newly found arch nemesis. Ashamed of his appearance, Petey lies to Mario, claiming he "zwent on a diet", implying that Mario does not realize he wilted the poor flower in their previous encounter. After a short battle in Mushroom Woods, Petey Piranha explains to Mario that he is building a contraption of sorts that requires a plumber's assistance. Mario tells the piranha plant about his brother Luigi, not realizing that Petey has never met the green plumber due to his absence at the opening ceremonies of Pinna Park. The French fiend explains that he wishes to destroy a small island. This island is later revealed to be Yoshi's island, the paradise his seed discovered weeks prior to his regrowth. Mario refuses to help, creating a brief set back in Petey's scheme. Petey soon remembers that Mario had mentioned that his brother was also a plumber. With this new information, he sets out to recruit Luigi. The Ultralizer (This page is unfinished. Please add to it!) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males